What is love?
by Child of Gallifrey
Summary: Set in 7th year, Draco and Hermionie are Head Prefects and have feelings for eachother. Its the year that Draco had been ordered to kill Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so i've twisted the plot a little to suit myself. So its 7th year and Draco and Hermionie are Head Prefects. I've changed it so that Draco is meant to Kill Dumbledore in his 7th year and actually does it not Snape. **

**The story begins after Draco comes in very early in the morning after spending a night with Pansy. Hermionie believed that she and Draco were an item but did go public and is annoyed at Draco's behaviour. The whole thing is set in their shared Head Common room. Oh and i made Draco be able to apparate inside the Castle I know its not allowed but i did it so there.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all its all wonderful JK.**

* * *

"Hermionie wait. Please listen to me. It means nothing honestly Pansy means nothing to me, it's just an act." Hermionie stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face Draco. He was glad she stopped and was about to say something else when Hermionie spoke very quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say Hermionie?" Draco leaned forward trying to understand her.

"Do you love me Draco?" Draco stood still, frozen. "Do you love me, actually love me Draco?"

"I…um…" He couldn't answer her. What kind of question was that?

"I see." She turned towards her door. Draco had to do something or he would loose her forever.

"I don't know. Hermionie, I don't know." It worked she stopped still, her back to him but he could tell she was listening so Draco continued. "What is love? Answer me that Hermionie what is love, because I don't really know. It doesn't occur in a Malfoy household so please tell me what is it? Is it when someone occupies your every thought during every second of every day? When you rush back to the common room just to see a person and when you do it feels like you world is complete, is that love? I enjoy watching you study at night just because I know you are alright and doing what you do best. I go through my day thinking about you; wondering whether you are happy or sad. I come in after dinner, when I sit watching you with Potter and Weasley wanting to be the one who makes you laugh, and just want to ask you how your day was and listen to you talk about your day. Is that love Hermionie? Because if it is then I love you Hermionie Granger." Draco fell silent breathing heavily.

He watched her turn slowly and walk back down the stairs to him.

"Honestly?" Merlin, couldn't she just believe him?

"Yes Hermionie. If that's love then I love you."

"I love you too Draco but I'm scared. I'm scared for you, for Harry, for Ron, for the rest of the wizard-ing world. I know there's going to be a war and we will fight on opposite sides even though I know you have changed. I'm so scared."

Draco held her tight, never before had Hermionie showed this vulnerability before and he was scared for her.

"It will be alright Hermionie. Everything will be alright." Draco told her that even though he did not believe it himself. He knew things were about to change they were in the middle of everything together.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Draco came rushing in. Hermionie was sitting on the couch finishing an essay and looked up surprised when he came in.

"Hermionie I'm sorry but I haven't got much time. I have to leave you tonight and I don't know how long I'll be gone for."

Hermionie stood up confused. "What? Draco whats going on? Leaving where?"

"I can't tell you but please promise me one thing." Draco placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Stay in here tonight, please, for me, stay in the common room tonight. Don't leave until the morning, can you do that for me?"

She was still so confused. "What? I can't Draco not tonight, Harry asked us to patrol the corridors tonight. I already promised him and I never back down from a promise."

Draco closed his eyes in frustration. "Fine but please try to stay alive."

"I don't understand Draco. Please tell me whats going on?" Draco's hands caressed Hermione's face gently.

"I'm sorry but I can't, not tonight. All you need to know is that when this is all over and Potter has won, I will come back to you and make you safe. You will no longer feel scared for anyone every again. I will make you safe, you hear me Hermionie. I will come back and make you safe. But if I don't, please live to the fullest my love and know that I will always love you. You have changed me Hermionie Granger." Draco stepped back and Hermionie reached out to touch him but he shook his head.

"But where are you going?" Hermionie pleaded unshed tears glinted in her eyes.

"Don't make this any harder for me Hermionie. Just don't think to bad of me later. I'm sorry please forgive me. I love you, always." With that, Draco Malfoy dissapperated. There was nothing Hermionie could do. She sank to the floor tears streaming down her face.

What was Draco up to? He didn't make any sense.  
Hermionie was worried that she would never see him again.

A few minutes later Hermionie picked herself off the floor grabbed her wand and went to patrol the corridors.

After the battle she and the rest of the school looked up at the bright green Mark in disbelief. _I'm sorry ... I love you, always _went around her head like a broken record. She felt as though her heart had cracked but she knew he did it to save his family. Hermionie didn't budge as the students around her left and made their ways back to their common rooms; she continued to stare at the Mark alone.

"What have done Draco?" She asked the empty air. "Come back to me, I forgive you."

* * *

**So.... what did you think? MEh i enjoyed writing it. Please review. Love Reviews.**

**XoX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I found this poem at school but I don't know who it was by. I just thought it fitted with my story. Don't know if I will continue it or not. We shall have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Just the story line. Enjoy**

* * *

After Dumbledore's funeral everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave. It was the last time that Hermione would be in Hogwarts for a long time yet it was the first time she set foot inside Draco's room since the incident on the Tower. She didn't know why she hadn't been in but she finally felt that she had the strength to do it. It was as though Draco had died instead of Dumbledore and his room felt like a grave inside the Head's Common Room. Everything was the same as it had been on that fateful day. Even his clothes were strewn around the place. She gave a small smile; he was never the tidy sort. Reaching down she picked up one of his school shirts that was lying on the ground. Without realising it she began folding it. She sat down on the bed which was still unmade. She lifted the shirt to her face, it still smelled like him. She hugged it close and as she leaned over Hermione opened a drawer in the small bedside table next to the bed. There was only one piece on parchment left inside. Placing the shirt in her lap she picked up the parchment and unfolded it. In his neat crisp hand writing was a poem.

_A poem for Hermionie Granger,_

_**Remember me when I am gone away; **_

_**Gone far away into the silent land,**_

_**Where you can no longer hold me by the hand,**_

_**Nor I half turn to go yet turning away.**_

_**Remember me when no more day by day,**_

_**You tell me of our future that you had planned.**_

_**Only remember me, you understand it will be late to counsel then or pray.**_

_**Yet if you should forget me for a while,**_

_**And afterwards remember,**_

_**Do not grieve.**_

_**For if the darkness and corruption leave,**_

_**A vestige of the thoughts I once had.**_

_**Better by far that you should forget and smile,**_

_**Than that you should remember me and be sad**__._

_Love you forever Draco Malfoy._

Hermione sat staring at the parchment for what seemed like an eternity. He had truly loved her no matter how different they really were. It was strange to think that he was gone yet he wasn't dead. He would never return into her life until the war was over and Harry had won. Hermione didn't even have time to try and find Draco; she had already promised Harry that she would help him look for the Horcruxes. Carefully she folded the parchment and slipped it with his shirt into her bag. Silently she left Draco's room and headed down to the Great Hall to wait for Harry and Ron. They were leaving Hogwarts today and everything was going to change except for one thing; Hermione would always remember Draco no matter what happened.

* * *

**So? what did you think? PLease review because I simply love reviews.**

**Any tips or corrections or anything is most welcome.**

**XoX**


End file.
